17 Września 2007
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Jerzy Janicki cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Złote łany - odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 17 września 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Serwis TV - program satyryczny 09:00 Pan Fasola - Żadnych zwierząt, Plażowanie; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:25 Sąsiedzi - Malowanie ; serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1982) 09:35 Świnka Peppa - Żaby, robaki i motyle; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:45 Budzik - Skarby świata 10:15 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - odc. 1 Makarony; program dla dzieci 10:30 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne ; teleturniej 11:20 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Jestem bezpieczny; magazyn 11:35 ZUS dla ciebie ; program poradnikowy 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 W kolejce po euro; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 909; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1298; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Gdzie rosną poziomki?; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 6; serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3509; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3510; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1303 - txt str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 914; telenowela TVP 18:30 Katyń - przed premierą filmu Andrzeja Wajdy 19:00 Wieczorynka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - Po drugiej stronie tęczy; serial animowany 19:10 Wieczorynka - Strażak Sam - odc. 40; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Katyń - 60 dni na planie; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007) 20:50 Katyń - relacja z uroczystej premiery filmu Andrzeja Wajdy 21:25 Forum ; program publicystyczny 22:15 Teleexpress nocą 22:40 Equilibrium kraj prod.USA (2002) 00:30 Szkoda gadać - odc. 2; program rozrywkowy 00:55 Serwis TV - program satyryczny 01:25 VI Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur; reportaż 01:40 Był taki dzień - 17 września; felieton 01:40 Notacje - Jerzy Janicki; cykl dokumentalny 01:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:15 Statek miłości - odc. 71/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 06:10 Statek miłości - odc. 72/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 07:00 EUROexpress; magazyn 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Przystanek praca 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Świat Królika Piotrusia i jego przyjaciół - Opowieść o pani Mrugalskiej i panu Słowiku; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1996) 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 11 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09:55, 11:00 i Pogoda: 9:25, 10:25 11:00 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn 11:20 Magnum - Kolejne wcielenie; serial kraj prod.USA (1987) 12:15 Młodożeńcy w Madrasie; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007) 12:45 Wojna i pokój w ogrodzie - odc. 3; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 13:20 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 13:45 Miss Polonia 2007 - finał (1) 14:45 Miss Polonia 2007 - finał (2) 15:40 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - Przypadek metafizyczny; serial TVP 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 5, odc. 1/20 (85) Gdzie lub kiedy, cz. 1; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991) 17:25 Biuro kryminalne - Pieniądze to wszystko; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 87 - txt str. 777; serial TVP 19:30 Starter 20:00 M jak miłość odc. 515; serial TVP 20:45 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 273 20:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 21:30 Panorama 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Sport Telegram 22:00 Brzydula Betty - odc. 3; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:50 Warto rozmawiać - Katyń - od kłamstwa do prawdy? 23:50 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas s.IV odc. 13/23; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003) 00:40 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas s.IV, odc. 14/23; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003) 01:25 Wieczór artystyczny - Wina Ikara. Warszawa 1939 - 1944... Inteligencja polska w latach okupacji cz. 2; film dokumentalny 02:20 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:25 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:38 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:02 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:09 Pogoda; STEREO 10:14 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 11:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda; STEREO 12:53 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:06 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 14:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda; STEREO 14:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 15:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 16:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:07 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:43 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:42 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 16/16 - Pole zapomnianej bitwy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda; STEREO 24:00 Jak krowa z owcą; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); reż.:Laurent Charbonnier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:53 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:29 Kurier; STEREO 01:54 Pogoda; STEREO 01:57 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 02:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności Flesz + Pogoda 07.50 Gramy dla Was 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:38 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08.45 Domowy zwierzyniec 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:02 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:09 Pogoda; STEREO 10:14 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 11:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda; STEREO 11:53 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda; STEREO 12:53 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:06 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 14:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda; STEREO 14:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 15:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 16:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:07 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności 16.48 Pogoda 16.50 Poza rządem 17.00 Trójka dzieciom – Maurycy i Hawranek 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18.00 Aktualności 18.24 Magazyn Meteo 18.30 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Encyklopedia Solidarności 18.55 TV Katowice zaprasza.... 19.00 Zaolzie – magazyn 19.15 Trójka dzieciom 19.30 Z życia Kościoła 19.50 TV Katowice zaprasza.... 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:43 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności sportowe + Aktualności 22:15 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:42 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 16/16 - Pole zapomnianej bitwy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda; STEREO 24:00 Jak krowa z owcą; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); reż.:Laurent Charbonnier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:53 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:29 Kurier; STEREO 01:54 Pogoda; STEREO 01:57 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 02:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:30 Sekret Laury (156) - telenowela 07:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:45 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:45 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła (71): Polonez - serial komediowy 09:15 Strażnik Teksasu (141) - serial sensacyjny 10:15 13 posterunek (10) - serial komediowy 10:45 Miodowe lata (83): Azor - serial komediowy 11:30 Samo życie (937) - serial obyczajowy 12:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą - serial obyczajowy 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem (179) - serial obyczajowy 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (546) - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Świat według Bundych (91) - serial komediowy 15:15 Benny Hill (58) - program rozrywkowy 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:35 13 posterunek (11) - serial komediowy 17:05 Miodowe lata (84): Jajeczko Faberge - serial komediowy 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (547) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (938) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Z archiwum X (164) - serial sensacyjny 21:00 Megahit: Pewnego razu w Meksyku: Desperado 2 - film sensacyjny 21:55 Studio LOTTO 23:20 Nieustraszeni (143) - reality show 00:20 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 01:10 Magazyn Formuły 1 - magazyn sportowy 02:10 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:10 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:45 Music Spot - program muzyczny TVN 05:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:35 Telesklep 06:30 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 07:30 Wielkie porządki - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:00 Pascal: Po prostu gotuj 10:30 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago: Zoe Cobden - serial dokumentalny 11:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 13:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:15 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy 15:15 Marina - telenowela 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Pogoda 19:40 Sport - program informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22:35 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:20 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:55 Sześć stóp pod ziemią - serial obyczajowy 01:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:50 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:50 Telesklep 03:10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05:45 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 06:05 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:35 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:05 Magazyn żużlowy 08:35 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:05 Saint-Tropez (40) - serial obyczajowy 10:10 Big Brother 4:1 - omnibus - reality show 11:10 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 11:40 Big Brother 4:1 - ring - reality show 12:10 Big Brother 4:1 - ring - wyniki - reality show 13:10 Cienka niebieska linia (1) - serial komediowy 13:45 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 14:15 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:15 Piotruś Pan i piraci - serial obyczajowy 16:55 Skrzydła - serial komediowy 17:30 Wybrańcy fortuny (9) - serial obyczajowy 18:30 Big Brother 4:1 - prosto z domu - reality show 19:00 Zamieńmy się żonami w Ameryce (1): Lassell / Nazario - reality show 20:00 Big Brother 4:1 - reality show 21:00 Niezwykłe sztuki walki - film dokumentalny 23:10 Big Brother 4:1 - extra - reality show 23:40 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 00:40 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Belgii - podsumowanie 01:45 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 02:20 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:10 Telesklep 07:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:40 Na powierzchni - serial science fiction 08:40 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 09:35 Kryminalni: Sponsor - serial kryminalny 10:40 Łowcy koszmarów - serial science fiction 11:40 Wyścig po kasę 12:35 Telesklep 13:55 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 14:55 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 16:25 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy 17:00 Kryminalni: Towar - serial kryminalny 18:05 Łowcy koszmarów - serial science fiction 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 19:35 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy 20:10 Aniołki z piekła rodem - serial kryminalny 21:15 Prywatna sprawa - dramat obyczajowy 23:15 Bombonierka - program rozrywkowy 00:15 Gdy milkną fanfary - film wojenny Tele 5 05:50 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 06:20 Zbuntowana - telenowela 07:05 Pogoda 07:15 Mroczny rycerz - serial przygodowy 08:20 Andromeda - serial science fiction 09:10 Buon Appetito! - magazyn kulinarny 10:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 10:40 Telezakupy 12:55 Zbuntowana - telenowela 13:35 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 14:05 Werdykt - program publicystyczny 15:05 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy 16:05 Mroczny rycerz - serial przygodowy 17:05 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 17:30 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Pogoda 17:55 Andromeda - serial science fiction 18:45 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy 19:45 Pogoda 20:00 Wszystko na jedną kartę - komedia 21:45 Pogoda 21:50 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach - serial sensacyjny 22:45 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Gorączka w mieście - serial kryminalny 00:05 Przyjaciółki - film erotyczny 02:50 Rybia nocka TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:34; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedyneczka - /Pestki odc.253/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Zwyczajna świętość; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Serwis TV ; program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Liceum Czarnej Magii kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Grażyna Popowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Antek puka do raju; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Krzysztof Magowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 910; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1292; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 17 września - Dzieci Syberii; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 496; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Nie tylko o ... - Forum Mediów Polonijnych; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Kalipso 44'; film TVP; reż.:Adek Drabiński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Przebojowa noc (skrót); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Mieszkać w Europie - Białe miasta; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Człowiek z gór; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Zwyczajna świętość; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedyneczka - /Pestki odc.253/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Osaczyć księdza; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Plebania - odc. 910; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Katyń - przed premierą filmu Andrzeja Wajdy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - Wizyta w ZOO; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1292; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Tuliola - Sylwina i Albin Tybulewiczowie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:50 Katyń - relacja z uroczystej premiery filmu Andrzeja Wajdy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Warto kochać - odc. 29; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:50 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:52 Ze Lwowa i z Wilna; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Osaczyć księdza; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 910; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - Wizyta w ZOO; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1292; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Warto kochać - odc. 29; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Katyń - relacja z uroczystej premiery filmu Andrzeja Wajdy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Tracki smak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Uwierzyć w bociany.; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Nie tylko o ... - Forum Mediów Polonijnych; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat Sport 07:00 Rugby Puchar Świata - mecz Anglia - RPA 09:10 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 10:50 Gillette World Sport - magazyn sportowy 11:20 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 12:00 Żużel Ekstraliga - mecz ZKŻ Kronopol Zielona Góra - Polonia Bydgoszcz 14:10 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - mecz AC Siena - AC Milan 16:20 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz Chelsea Londyn - Blackburn Rovers 18:30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 20:30 Żużel Liga angielska 22:40 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz FC Everton - Manchester United 00:50 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy TVN 24 05:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 05:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:50 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:25 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:02 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:32 Supermeteo 00:40 Firma - magazyn 01:00 Dzień po dniu - magazyn publicystyczny 01:15 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:30 Dzień po dniu - magazyn publicystyczny 02:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:50 Supermeteo 03:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 04:00 Firma - magazyn 04:20 Supermeteo 04:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny TVN Turbo 06:00 Two Guys Garage - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Jazda polska - magazyn 07:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 09:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 10:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 10:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 11:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 13:30 Bez kompromisów - magazyn 14:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:30 Bad Boy Racers - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 16:30 Two Guys Garage - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:00 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:15 Jazda polska - magazyn 18:45 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 19:15 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 21:45 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 23:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:30 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 00:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 00:30 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 01:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 04:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 04:30 Sporrrt - magazyn TV Puls 05:55 Program religijny 07:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 07:30 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 45 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 08:30 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 46 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 09:30 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 157 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 10:30 Telezakupy 12:00 Magiczna Italia: Veneto - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 12:40 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 13:10 Hemingway i Callaghan - dramat obyczajowy odc. 2 ost. reż. Michael DeCarlo, wyk. Michael Ironside, Robin Dunne, Vincent Walsh, Gordon Pinsent Kanada 2003 15:00 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 21 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 16:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 47 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 17:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 48 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 18:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 158 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 19:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 51 USA 1985 20:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:45 Gwiazda Piołun - dramat psychologiczny reż. Henryk Kluba, wyk. Tadeusz Huk, Katarzyna Bargiełowska, Zdzisław Kozień, Ignacy Machowski Polska 1988 22:40 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 21 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 23:40 Octava dies - program informacyjny 00:15 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 51 USA 1985 01:15 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 02:00 Morderca zostawia ślad - film kryminalny reż. Aleksander Ścibor-Rylski, wyk. Tadeusz Schmidt, Zbigniew Cybulski, Krystyna Mikołajewska, Iwa Młodnicka Polska 1967 03:30 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 03:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 04:30 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 04:55 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały kurczak pieczony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Owocowe szaszłyki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 08:10 Julie gotuje: Zielona sałata - magazyn kulinarny odc. 76 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 09:15 Dania w pół godziny: Obiad dla kowboja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 41 09:40 Bosonoga Contessa: Rocznica - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 10:05 Para w kuchni: Obiad świąteczny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 10:35 Na słodko 2: Brandy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 11:00 Słodki drań: Tylko nie mazurki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Dania w pół godziny: Obiad dla kowboja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 41 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Owocowe szaszłyki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 13:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały kurczak pieczony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 14:05 Bosonoga Contessa: Rocznica - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 14:30 Julie gotuje: Zielona sałata - magazyn kulinarny odc. 76 14:35 Na słodko 2: Sezam - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 15:00 Para w kuchni: Finger foods - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 15:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 15:55 Bosonoga Contessa: Lekkie potrawy, długi tydzień - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 16:20 Dania w pół godziny: Stek z grilla - magazyn kulinarny odc. 42 16:45 Julie gotuje: Zielona sałata - magazyn kulinarny odc. 76 16:50 Delia na lato: Coś z rusztu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 17:25 Surfing po menu 4: Gisborne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2/8 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Charita Jones - magazyn kulinarny odc. 45 18:25 Nagi szef: Urodzinowy grill - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 14 19:00 Julie gotuje: Zielona sałata - magazyn kulinarny odc. 76 19:05 Martha 2: Andrea Bocelli - talk show odc. 11 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hot-dogi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 20:00 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały kurczak pieczony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 20:30 Szefowe w NY - film dokumentalny odc. 5 wyk. Francja 2005 22:00 Para w kuchni 2: Jak nas uwieść - porady dla mężczyzn - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 22:30 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 23:00 Godiva: Walka o pierszeństwo - serial obyczajowy odc. 14 Kanada 2005 23:50 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Rankin i Merrilees Parker - magazyn kulinarny odc. 44 00:15 Telesprzedaż 01:20 Dania w pół godziny: Stek z grilla - magazyn kulinarny odc. 42 01:45 Słodki drań: Pieczone lody - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 02:15 Para w kuchni: Finger foods - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 02:45 Bosonoga Contessa: Lekkie potrawy, długi tydzień - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 03:10 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 03:35 Dania w pół godziny: Stek z grilla - magazyn kulinarny odc. 42 04:00 Para w kuchni: Obiad świąteczny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 04:30 Bosonoga Contessa: Lekkie potrawy, długi tydzień - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 04:55 Słodki drań: Pieczone lody - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 Canal + 06:05 Ja więzień albo jak planowałem zabić Tony Blaira - film dokumentalny reż. Petra Epperlein, Michael Tucker, wyk. Niemcy/USA 2006 07:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:10 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:20 Simpsonowie II - serial animowany odc. 22 USA 1989 07:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08:00 Jak to się robi - film dokumentalny reż. Marcel Łoziński, wyk. Polska 2006 09:35 Miłość, szmaragd i krokodyl - film przygodowy reż. Robert Zemeciks, wyk. Michael Douglas,Kathleen Turner,Danny DeVito,Zack Norman,Alfonso Arau,Manuel Ojeda,Holland Taylor USA 1984 11:25 Bibliotekarz 2 - Tajemnice Kopalni Króla Salomona - film przygodowy reż. Jonathan Frakes, wyk. Noah Wyle, Gabrielle Anwar, Olympia Dukakis, Erick Avari USA 2006 13:05 Klucze do domu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gianni Amelio, wyk. Kim Rossi Stuart, Charlotte Rampling, Andrea Rossi, Alla Faerovich Włochy/Francja/Niemcy 2004 15:00 Hawaje, Oslo - dramat obyczajowy reż. Erik Poppe, wyk. Trond Espen Seim, Jan Gunnar Roise, Aksel Hennie, Petronelle Barker Norwegia 2004 17:10 Rzeki i przypływy - film dokumentalny reż. Thomas Riedelsheimer, wyk. Niemcy/Finlandia/Wlk. Brytania 2001 18:10 Ona to on - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Fickman, wyk. Amanda Bynes, Channing Tatum, Laura Ramsey, James Kirk USA 2006 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie III - serial animowany odc. 1 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21:00 Premiera Ikonoklaści - Ford i Koons - serial dokumentalny USA 2005 21:50 Snoop Dogg - Drop It Like It's Hot - koncert 23:05 Premiera Masz na imię Justine - dramat obyczajowy reż. Franco de Pena, wyk. Anna Cieślak, Arno Frisch, Rafał Maćkowiak, Mathieu Carriere Polska/Luksemburg 2005 00:50 Oby do wiosny - dramat obyczajowy reż. Adam Rapp, wyk. Ed Harris, Zooey Deschanel, Will Ferrell, Amelia Warner USA 2005 02:30 Malaria - dramat obyczajowy reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Spike Lee, Anthony Quinn, Annabella Sciorra USA 1991 Canal + Film 08:30 Duma i uprzedzenie - musical reż. Gurinder Chadha, wyk. Aishwarya Rai, Martin Henderson, Naveen Andrews, Indira Varma USA/Wlk. Brytania 2004 10:25 Aeon Flux - film SF reż. Karyn Kusama, wyk. Charlize Theron, Marton Csokas, Jonny Lee Miller, Sophie Okonedo USA 2005 12:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:10 Simpsonowie II - serial animowany odc. 22 USA 1989 12:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13:00 Historia Megumi Yokoty - film dokumentalny reż. Patty Kim, Chris Sheridan, wyk. USA/Wlk. Brytania 2006 14:20 Rzeźnia nr 5 - komediodramat reż. George Roy Hill, wyk. Ron Leibman, Michael Sacks, Eugene Roche, Perry King USA 1972 16:00 Dziewczyny z drużyny 3 - komedia reż. Steve Rash, wyk. Hayden Panettiere, Solange Knowles, Marcy Rylan, Gus Carr USA 2006 17:40 Lot 93 - dramat sensacyjny reż. Paul Greengrass, wyk. J.J. Johnson, Gary Commock, Polly Adams, Opal Alladin Francja/USA/Wlk. Brytania 2006 19:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 20:00 American Pie: Wakacje - komedia reż. Steve Rash, wyk. Tad Hilgenbrink, Eugene Levy, Arielle Kebbel, Crystle Lightning USA 2005 21:30 Rodzinka - komediodramat reż. Mike Mills, wyk. Lou Taylor Pucci, Tilda Swinton, Keanu Reeves, Benjamin Bratt USA 2005 23:05 Gdzie leży prawda - thriller reż. Atom Egoyan, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Colin Firth, Alison Lohman, David Hayman Kanada/Wlk. Brytania 2005 00:50 Masz na imię Justine - dramat obyczajowy reż. Franco de Pena, wyk. Anna Cieślak, Arno Frisch, Rafał Maćkowiak, Mathieu Carriere Polska/Luksemburg 2005 02:30 W rytmie serca - dramat kryminalny reż. Allison Anders, wyk. Illeana Douglas, John Turturro, Christina Pickles, Sissy Boyd USA 1996 04:15 Hooligans - dramat sensacyjny reż. Lexi Alexander, wyk. Elijah Wood, Charlie Hunnam, David Alexander, Claire Forlani Wlk. Brytania/USA 2005 Canal + Sport 07:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 09:15 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 09:30 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Lech Poznań - PGE GKS Bełchatów 11:30 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 13:10 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA Finals: Mecz Detroit Shock - Phoenix Mercury #5 - finały 15:40 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Odra Wodzisław - Wisła Kraków 17:30 2. międzynarodowy młodzieżowy turniej o Puchar CANAL+ - reportaż 18:00 Piłka nożna Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 19:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Jagiellonia Białystok - Kolporter Korona Kielce 20:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Derby County - Newcastle United 23:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Cracovia Kraków - Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski 00:50 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Manchester City - Aston Villa Birmingham 02:50 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 05:05 X-Men: Ostatni bastion - film SF reż. Brett Ratner, wyk. Hugh Jackman, Halle Berry, Ian McKellen, Famke Janssen Francja/ USA 2006 HBO 06:00 Droga sławy - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Gartner, wyk. Josh Lucas, Derek Luke, Austin Nichols, Jon Voight USA 2006 08:10 xXx 2: Następny poziom - thriller reż. Lee Tamahori, wyk. Ice Cube, Samuel L. Jackson, Willem Dafoe, Scott Speedman USA 2005 09:50 Dżungla - film animowany reż. Steve "Spaz" Williams, wyk. USA 2006 11:10 Czarownica - komedia romantyczna reż. Nora Ephron, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Will Ferrell, Shirley MacLaine, Michael Caine USA 2005 12:50 Jak usidlić faceta - komedia reż. Sue Heel, wyk. Kelly Brook, Emily Woof, Dervla Kirwan, Margi Clarke Wlk. Brytania 2004 14:30 Miss agent 2: Uzbrojona i urocza - komedia sensacyjna reż. John Pasquin, wyk. Sandra Bullock, Regina King, Enrique Murciano, William Shatner USA 2005 16:25 Elvis - dramat biograficzny reż. Malcolm Leo, Andrew Solt, wyk. David Scott, Paul Boensch III, Johnny Harra, Lawrence Koller USA 1981 18:05 Tajniak z klasą - komedia sensacyjna reż. Marcos Siega, wyk. Nick Cannon, Adrian Young, Art Bonilla, Bart McCarthy USA 2005 19:40 Premiera Na planie - magazyn filmowy 20:10 Premiera Nieudacznik - komedia reż. Michael Showalter, wyk. Michael Showalter, Elizabeth Banks, Michelle Williams, Justin Theroux USA 2005 21:40 Przerwana cisza - thriller reż. Scott Weber, wyk. Helene Joy, Jennifer Beals, Lothaire Bluteau, Ed Begley Jr. Kanada 2005 23:20 Pechowy cadillac - komedia sensacyjna reż. Rafael Edholm, wyk. Andreas Wilson, Sara Sommerfeld, Hassan Brijany, Georgi Staykov Szwecja 2006 00:45 Nieudacznik - komedia reż. Michael Showalter, wyk. Michael Showalter, Elizabeth Banks, Michelle Williams, Justin Theroux USA 2005 02:15 Przerwana cisza - thriller reż. Scott Weber, wyk. Helene Joy, Jennifer Beals, Lothaire Bluteau, Ed Begley Jr. Kanada 2005 03:55 Pechowy cadillac - komedia sensacyjna reż. Rafael Edholm, wyk. Andreas Wilson, Sara Sommerfeld, Hassan Brijany, Georgi Staykov Szwecja 2006 05:20 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy HBO 2 06:00 Derby - film familijny reż. Bob Clark, wyk. David Charvet, Joanne Vannicola, Len Cariou, Darren McGavin USA 1995 07:40 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 08:10 Akeelah i jej nauczyciel - dramat obyczajowy reż. Doug Atchison, wyk. Keke Palmer, Laurence Fishburne, Angela Bassett, Curtis Armstrong USA 2006 10:00 Trudne słówka - komedia romantyczna reż. James L. Brooks, wyk. Adam Sandler, Téa Leoni, Paz Vega, Cloris Leachman USA 2004 12:10 Czytaj i płacz - komedia reż. Paul Hoen, wyk. Kay Panabaker, Danielle Panabaker, Alexandra Krosney, Marquise Brown USA 2006 13:35 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Nie trzeba wiele - komedia reż. Ivan Polidoro, wyk. Gianfelice Imparato, Giovanni Ferreri, Mimmo Esposito, Lorenza Indovina Włochy 2006 15:30 Na planie filmu Harry Potter i Czara Ognia - magazyn filmowy 15:55 Harry Potter i Czara Ognia - film przygodowy reż. Mike Newell, wyk. Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, Robbie Coltrane USA 2005 18:30 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka - komedia przygodowa reż. Gore Verbinski, wyk. Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightley, Bill Nighy USA 2006 21:00 Niewidzialny - film sensacyjny reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Josh Lucas, Jessica Biel, Jamie Foxx, Sam Shepard USA 2005 23:00 Republikanin - komedia romantyczna reż. Mora Stephens, wyk. Basil, Adrian Blue, Jennifer Brown, Alison Cimmet USA 2005 00:40 Randka na moście - komedia romantyczna reż. Eric Schaeffer, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Eric Schaeffer, Ben Stiller, Elle Macpherson USA 1996 02:10 Niewidzialny - film sensacyjny reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Josh Lucas, Jessica Biel, Jamie Foxx, Sam Shepard USA 2005 04:10 Republikanin - komedia romantyczna reż. Mora Stephens, wyk. Basil, Adrian Blue, Jennifer Brown, Alison Cimmet USA 2005 HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 14 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 11:00 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi - komedia romantyczna reż. Roger Kumble, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Amy Smart, Anna Faris, Chris Klein Niemcy/USA/Kanada 2005 12:35 Split 7-10 - komedia reż. Tommy Reid, wyk. Ross Patterson, Tara Reid, Clayne Crawford, Ray Wise USA 2007 14:20 Diukowie Hazzardu - komedia reż. Jay Chandrasekhar, wyk. Johnny Knoxville, Sean William Scott, Alice Greczyn, Steve Lemme USA 2005 16:10 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi - komedia romantyczna reż. Roger Kumble, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Amy Smart, Anna Faris, Chris Klein Niemcy/USA/Kanada 2005 17:50 Split 7-10 - komedia reż. Tommy Reid, wyk. Ross Patterson, Tara Reid, Clayne Crawford, Ray Wise USA 2007 19:30 Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 14 USA 2006 20:00 Ekipa 2 - serial komediowy odc. 1 reż. David Frankel, USA 2004 20:30 Ekipa 2 - serial komediowy odc. 2 reż. David Frankel, USA 2004 21:00 Anonimowi Krwiopijcy - komedia reż. Michael Keller, wyk. Paul Popowich, Judith Scott, Michael Madsen, Neil D'Monte USA 2003 22:30 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 187 23:05 Menedżerowie - komedia reż. Fernando Guillén Cuervo, wyk. Maria Blanco-Fafian, Sancho Gracia, Toby Harper, Paco Hidalgo Hiszpania 2006 00:45 Ekipa 2 - serial komediowy odc. 1 reż. David Frankel, USA 2004 01:15 Ekipa 2 - serial komediowy odc. 2 reż. David Frankel, USA 2004 01:45 Zabójcza blondynka - komedia romantyczna reż. Joel Zwick, wyk. Kim Basinger, John Corbett, Annie Potts, Sean Astin USA 2004 03:20 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 187 Cinemax 06:00 Chłopiec za burtą - dramat przygodowy reż. Marco Tullio Giordana, wyk. Matteo Gadola, Ester Hazan, Vlad Alexandru Toma, Alessio Boni Włochy/Francja 2005 08:00 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Jon Voight - magazyn filmowy odc. 17 08:25 Pustynny kwiat - dramat obyczajowy reż. Eugene Corr, wyk. JoBeth Williams, Jon Voight, Annabeth Gish, Ellen Barkin USA 1986 10:10 Wyścig z księżycem - dramat obyczajowy reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Sean Penn, Nicolas Cage, Elizabeth McGovern, Suzanne Adkinson USA 1984 12:00 Blisko domu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Vardit Bilu, Vidi Bilu, Dalia Hagar, wyk. Neama Shendar, Smadar Sayar, Lana Ettinger, Danny Geva Izrael 2005 13:40 W blasku Hollywood 2: Billy Crystal - magazyn filmowy 14:05 Tancerki hula - komediodramat reż. Sang-il Lee, wyk. Yasuko Matsuyuki, Etsushi Toyokawa, Yu Aoi, Shizuyo Yamazaki Japonia 2006 16:00 Niebieski metalik - komediodramat reż. Dan Verete, wyk. Avi Kushnir, Moshe Ivgy, Ulrich Matschoss, Rolf Nagel Kanada/Niemcy/Izrael 2004 17:35 Chłopiec za burtą - dramat przygodowy reż. Marco Tullio Giordana, wyk. Matteo Gadola, Ester Hazan, Vlad Alexandru Toma, Alessio Boni Włochy/Francja 2005 19:35 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Aktorki oscarowe - magazyn filmowy 20:00 Być kobietą Legalna blondynka - komedia reż. Robert Luketic, wyk. Reese Witherspoon, Luke Wilson, Selma Blair, Matthew Davis USA 2001 22:00 Wyścig z księżycem - dramat obyczajowy reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Sean Penn, Nicolas Cage, Elizabeth McGovern, Suzanne Adkinson USA 1984 23:50 1984 - dramat społeczny reż. Michael Radford, wyk. John Hurt, Richard Burton, Suzanna Hamilton, Cyril Cusack USA/Wlk. Brytania 1984 01:40 Siła poezji - dramat obyczajowy reż. J. Miller Tobin, wyk. Frank Langella, Laura Allen, Bruce Romans, Kevin Butler USA 2005 03:25 Cena sukcesu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Züli Aladag, wyk. Daniel Brühl, Manfred Zapatka, Jochen Nickel, Angelika Bartsch Niemcy 2002 05:05 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Królowe krzyku - magazyn filmowy 05:30 W blasku Hollywood 2: Whoopi Goldberg - magazyn filmowy Cinemax 2 06:00 Viva Cuba! - film obyczajowy reż. Juan Carlos Cremata Malberti, wyk. Malú Tarrau Broche, Jorge Milo, Larisa Vega Alamar, Luisa María Jiménez Rodríquez Francja/Kuba 2005 07:25 Bunt na Bounty - dramat przygodowy reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Mel Gibson, Anthony Hopkins, Laurence Olivier, Daniel Day-Lewis USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1984 09:35 Okrutne wspomnienia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Francis Leclerc, wyk. Roy Dupuis, Guy Thauvette, Line Rodier, Maka Kotto Kanada 2004 11:15 Zabierz mnie do domu - komedia romantyczna reż. Eric Canuel, wyk. Patrick Huard, Michele-Barbara Pelletier, Pierre Lebeau, Christian Bégin Kanada 2003 13:15 Papierowy księżyc - komediodramat reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Ryan O'Neal, Tatum O'Neal, Madelaine Kahn, John Hillerman USA 1973 14:55 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Filmowe dzieciaki - magazyn filmowy 15:20 Słone powietrze - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alessandro Angelini, wyk. Giorgio Pasotti, Giorgio Colangeli, Michela Cescon, Katy Louise Saunders Włochy 2006 16:50 Pustynny kwiat - dramat obyczajowy reż. Eugene Corr, wyk. JoBeth Williams, Jon Voight, Annabeth Gish, Ellen Barkin USA 1986 18:35 Viva Cuba! - film obyczajowy reż. Juan Carlos Cremata Malberti, wyk. Malú Tarrau Broche, Jorge Milo, Larisa Vega Alamar, Luisa María Jiménez Rodríquez Francja/Kuba 2005 20:00 Maratończyk - dramat sensacyjny reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Laurence Olivier, Marthe Keller, Roy Scheider USA 1976 22:05 Park Gorkiego - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Apted, wyk. William Hurt, Joanna Pacuła, Ian Bannen, Lee Marvin USA 1983 00:10 Kroniki Riddicka - film SF reż. David Twohy, wyk. Vin Diesel, Colm Feore, Thandie Newton, Judi Dench USA 2004 02:10 Sypiając z diabłem - dramat obyczajowy reż. William A. Graham, wyk. Tim Matheson, Shannen Doherty, Bonnie Bartlett, Steve Eastin USA 1997 03:40 7 sekund - thriller reż. Simon Fellows, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Tamzin Outhwaite, Tamer Hassan, Pete Lee-Wilson Rumunia/Szwajcaria/Wlk. Brytania 2005 05:15 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Richard Zanuck, Robert Evans - magazyn filmowy Ale kino! 08:00 Czego nie widać - komedia reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Michael Caine, Christopher Reeve, Carol Burnett, John Ritter USA 1992 09:50 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Martin Scorsese - serial dokumentalny USA 10:50 ostatni seans Zbrodniarz, który ukradł zbrodnię - film kryminalny reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Zygmunt Hübner, Barbara Brylska, Ryszard Filipski, Piotr Pawłowski Polska 1969 12:35 Troje wynalazców - film krótkometrażowy 13:00 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Centralna Azja - film dokumentalny 14:00 Problem z lękiem - komedia reż. Gary Burns, wyk. Paulo Costanzo, Emily Hampshire, Willie Garson, Camille Sullivan Kanada 2003 15:45 Kierunek Berlin - film wojenny reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Wojciech Siemion, Wacław Kowalski, Krzysztof Chamiec, Stanisław Milski Polska 1968 17:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: George Carlin - serial dokumentalny USA 18:15 O mały głos - komediodramat reż. Mark Herman, wyk. Brenda Blethyn, Jane Horrocks, Michael Caine, Ewan McGregor Wlk. Brytania 1998 20:00 ale klasyczne! Rio Grande - western reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Maureen O'Hara, Claude Jarman Jr., J. Carrol Naish USA 1950 21:55 Pod osłoną nieba - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bernardo Bertolucci, wyk. Debra Winger, John Malkovich, Campbell Scott, Jill Bennett Włochy/ Wlk. Brytania 1990 00:15 Hamlet - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Almereyda, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Kyle MacLachlan, Sam Shepard, Diane Venora USA 2000 02:05 Madeinusa - dramat obyczajowy reż. Claudia Llosa, wyk. Magaly Solier, Yiliana Chong, Carlos J. de la Torre, Juan Ubaldo Huamán Peru/Hiszpania 2006 Kino Polska 06:00 Seans w Iluzjonie 06:30 Seans w Iluzjonie Błazen purymowy - film obyczajowy reż. Jan Nowina-Przybylski, Józef Green, wyk. Miriam Kressin, Hymie Jacobson, Jonas Turkow, Ajzyk Samberg Polska 1937 08:05 Bareja wieczorową porą 08:15 Bareja wieczorową porą Żona dla Australijczyka - komedia muzyczna reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Wiesław Gołas, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Edward Dziewoński, Wiesław Michnikowski Polska 1963 10:00 Ewelina - film dokumentalny reż. Mateusz Dymek, wyk. Polska 2002 10:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 11:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Zezowate szczęście - komedia obyczajowa reż. Andrzej Munk, wyk. Bogumił Kobiela, Maria Ciesielska, Helena Dąbrowska, Barbara Kwiatkowska Polska 1960 13:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Nowy pracownik - film krótkometrażowy 13:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 13:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Gdzie jest generał? - komedia wojenna reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Jerzy Turek, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Bolesław Płotnicki, Stanisław Milski Polska 1964 15:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 15:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Konsul - komedia kryminalna reż. Mirosław Bork, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Maria Pakulnis, Krzysztof Zaleski, Jerzy Bończak Polska 1989 17:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Konsul i inni - film dokumentalny reż. Krzysztof Gradowski, wyk. Polska 1970 18:05 Bareja wieczorową porą 18:15 Bareja wieczorową porą Żona dla Australijczyka - komedia muzyczna reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Wiesław Gołas, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Edward Dziewoński, Wiesław Michnikowski Polska 1963 20:00 Młode kadry - Adam Guziński 20:15 Młode kadry - Adam Guziński Antychryst - film krótkometrażowy 20:55 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Józef Gębski 21:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Józef Gębski Wypowiedź: Józef Gębski 21:05 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Józef Gębski Jeden plus jeden - film dokumentalny reż. Józef Gębski, wyk. Polska 1972 21:25 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Józef Gębski Śmierć fabryki - film dokumentalny reż. Józef Gębski, wyk. Polska 1982 21:35 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Józef Gębski Skupisko - film dokumentalny reż. Józef Gębski, wyk. Polska 1980 21:45 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Józef Gębski 203 sprawiedliwych - film dokumentalny reż. Józef Gębski, wyk. Polska 1985 22:05 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Józef Gębski Tłum - film dokumentalny reż. Józef Gębski, wyk. Polska 2002 22:30 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Józef Gębski Z archipelagu Gułag - film dokumentalny reż. Józef Gębski, wyk. Polska 1990 00:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 00:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Gdzie jest generał? - komedia wojenna reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Jerzy Turek, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Bolesław Płotnicki, Stanisław Milski Polska 1964 01:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Drużba znaczy przyjaźń - film dokumentalny reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Polska 1975 02:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 02:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Konsul - komedia kryminalna reż. Mirosław Bork, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Maria Pakulnis, Krzysztof Zaleski, Jerzy Bończak Polska 1989 04:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Konsul i inni - film dokumentalny reż. Krzysztof Gradowski, wyk. Polska 1970 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 10 USA 1998 07:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 11 USA 1998 08:00 Za kulisami "Dynastii" - dramat obyczajowy reż. Matthew Miller, wyk. Alice Krige, John Terry, Melora Hardin, Pamela Reed USA/Australia 2004 10:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 38 USA 1999 11:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 143 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 12:00 Merlin - film przygodowy odc. 1/2 reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Sam Neill, Helena Bonham Carter, Rutger Hauer, Isabella Rossellini USA/Wlk. Brytania 1998 14:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 38 USA 1999 15:00 Za kulisami "Dynastii" - dramat obyczajowy reż. Matthew Miller, wyk. Alice Krige, John Terry, Melora Hardin, Pamela Reed USA/Australia 2004 17:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 144 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 18:00 Skrywana przeszłość - dramat obyczajowy reż. Yelena Lanskaya, wyk. Jason Gedrick, Logan Arens, Tom Bosley, Barry Corbin USA 2006 20:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 2004 21:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 1987 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 2004 00:00 Porwana: Historia Elizabeth Smart - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bobby Roth, wyk. Dylan Baker, Lindsay Frost, Amber Marshall, Hannah Lochner USA 2003 02:00 Merlin - film przygodowy odc. 1/2 reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Sam Neill, Helena Bonham Carter, Rutger Hauer, Isabella Rossellini USA/Wlk. Brytania 1998 04:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 10 USA 1998 05:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 11 USA 1998 Comedy Central 07:00 Zdrówko - serial odc. 511 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 07:25 Frasier - serial odc. 409 USA 1999 07:50 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 110 Kanada 2004 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 412 USA 1988 08:40 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 203 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 09:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 306 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 307 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:50 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 104 USA 2001 10:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 105 USA 2001 10:40 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 106 USA 2001 11:00 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 109 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 11:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 204 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 205 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:15 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 119 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 12:35 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 120 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 509 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 510 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 308 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 309 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:50 Roseanne - serial odc. 412 USA 1988 15:20 Zdrówko - serial odc. 512 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 15:45 Frasier - serial odc. 410 USA 1999 16:10 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 111 Kanada 2004 16:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 207 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 208 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:25 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 111 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 511 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 512 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 310 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 311 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:30 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 121 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 19:55 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 122 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 20:20 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 101 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 20:45 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 102 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 21:10 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 103 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 21:35 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 104 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 22:00 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 105 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 22:25 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 106 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 22:50 Trafiony-Zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 113 23:15 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 302 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 23:40 TBA 01:15 Kookły - polski serial animowany odc. 102 01:40 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 102 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 02:30 Stacja Corner Gas - serial odc. 111 Kanada 2004 02:55 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 109 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 03:20 Zdrówko - serial odc. 512 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 03:45 Frasier - serial odc. 410 USA 1999 AXN 06:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 Australia 2001 07:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 21 USA 2000 08:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 Australia 1997 09:00 V.I.P. 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 10:00 The Amazing Race 7 - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 USA 2004 11:00 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 21 USA 2000 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 Australia 2001 13:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 Australia 1997 14:00 V.I.P. 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 15:00 4400 - serial SF odc. 1 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 Australia 2001 17:00 Afterworld - animacja odc. 1 17:05 Bez pardonu 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 USA 2000 18:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 Australia 1997 19:00 V.I.P. 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 20:05 Huff - serial obyczajowy odc. 11 reż. Scott Winant, USA 2004 21:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2005 22:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2005 23:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 reż. Lawrence Trilling, USA 2003 00:00 Huff - serial obyczajowy odc. 11 reż. Scott Winant, USA 2004 01:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 2005 02:00 Wzór 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2005 03:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 reż. Lawrence Trilling, USA 2003 AXN Crime 12:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 25 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 13:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 USA 2000 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 1993 15:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA/Kanada 2001 16:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 USA 2000 17:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 25 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 18:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 21 USA 2000 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 1993 20:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA/Kanada 2001 21:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 USA 2000 22:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 8 USA 1998 23:00 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial przygodowy odc. 14 USA 2001 00:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 1993 01:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA/Kanada 2001 02:00 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial przygodowy odc. 14 USA 2001 AXN Sci Fi 10:00 Władca zwierząt 2: Na całe życie - serial przygodowy odc. 14 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 11:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 2000 12:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - serial SF odc. 2 USA 1996 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 15 USA 1987 14:00 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 6 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 15:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1999 16:00 Władca zwierząt 2: Na całe życie - serial przygodowy odc. 14 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 17:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 2000 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - serial SF odc. 2 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 15 USA 1987 20:00 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 6 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 21:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1999 22:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 23 Kanada 1997 23:00 Andromeda 5 - serial SF odc. 2 USA 2000 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - serial SF odc. 3 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 16 USA 1987 02:00 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 7 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 03:00 Dobro kontra zło - serial SF odc. 11 USA 1999 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Królowa hien - film przyrodniczy 07:00 Człowiek wilk - film przyrodniczy 08:00 Królestwo żarłaczy tygrysich - film przyrodniczy 09:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Templariusze: Rycerze Boga - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Rywale Jezusa - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Gigantyczne ekrany - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Czysta nauka: Trójkąt Bermudzki - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Królestwo żarłaczy tygrysich - film przyrodniczy 14:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Templariusze: Rycerze Boga - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Rywale Jezusa - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Poskramiacze węży: Boa z Belize - serial przyrodniczy 16:30 W świecie krokodyli: Święto krokodyli - serial przyrodniczy 17:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Pawiany - serial przyrodniczy 18:00 Premiera I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 18:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 19:00 Sowy - bezszelestni myśliwi - film przyrodniczy 20:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Templariusze: Rycerze Boga - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Titanic - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Powrót na Titanica - film dokumentalny 23:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Zapora Hoovera - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Titanic - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Powrót na Titanica - film dokumentalny 02:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Templariusze: Rycerze Boga - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Titanic - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Powrót na Titanica - film dokumentalny 05:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Zapora Hoovera - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 07:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Ufolągi - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 17:10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 17:40 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 19:30 Duel Masters - serial animowany 20:00 Samuraj Jack - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Wielkie rzeczy - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Koła do góry! - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Kimberley, Australia - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '54 i Chevy '55 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchowy apartament - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 911 targa - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 911 targa - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie rzeczy - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Koła do góry! - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Kimberley, Australia - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 41 16:00 Superjazda: Jazda wieczoru - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Kosmiczna maszyna - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Astronauta z dynastii Ming - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 42 21:00 Prawdziwy ostry dyżur - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 22:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Odkupienie - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Producenci motocykli: Detroit Bros i Jason Kangas - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Helikopter/Luksusowy jacht/Stadion - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Budynki/Słupy elektryczne/Producenci balonów - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Największe z największych: Międzynarodowa stacja kosmiczna - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Zmiana silnika - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Corvette '54 i Chevy '55 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Astronauta z dynastii Ming - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Jeep CJ7 - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Jeep CJ7 - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Dziki świat - serial przyrodniczy odc. 2/6 07:20 Moje podróżowanie: Rory z Londynu, Mio z Japonii - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/13 07:50 Moje podróżowanie: Valentine z Chile, Djordje z Serbii - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/13 08:25 Sieć życia: Słonie afrykańskie - serial przyrodniczy odc. 1/13 09:00 Moje podróżowanie: Evan z Kanady, Zidane z Mauretanii - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 ost. 09:35 Z nurtem Dunaju: Od źródeł do Ulm - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/13 10:05 Z nurtem Dunaju: Od Ulm do Regensburga - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/13 10:40 Bhutan - bastion tradycji - film dokumentalny 12:05 Z Biblią przeciw Darwinowi - film dokumentalny 12:55 Marilyn - śledztwo raz jeszcze - film dokumentalny 13:55 Sieć życia: Legwan morski - serial przyrodniczy odc. 5/13 14:25 Zapomniane odkrycia starożytności: Wynalazki Herona - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/6 15:20 Paco Rabanne. Na przekór konwencjom - film dokumentalny 16:15 Słońce w nocy: Koń i wielbłąd, szczęście - serial dokumentalny odc. 13/15 16:45 Moje podróżowanie: Hoosung z Korei Południowej, Acdiel z Kostaryki - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/13 17:15 Recepta na przetrwanie: Powrót do podstaw - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/6 18:15 Legendarne zwierzęta: Syreni śpiew - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 ost. 18:45 Historia faszyzmu: Wojna w Etiopii - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/5 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat Twórca i tworzywo: Anya Gallaccio - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/15 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże Wybrzeża z lotu ptaka: Wyspy Brytyjskie od zachodu - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/10 20:45 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia Przechytrzyć fakty - prywatna wojna Ruperta Murdocha - film dokumentalny 22:10 Myśliwce i bombowce Zachodu - film dokumentalny 23:10 Jokohama Mary - film dokumentalny 00:50 Moje podróżowanie: Breki z Islandii, Niels z Grenlandii - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/13 01:25 Moje podróżowanie: Guy z Izraela, Jason z Los Angeles - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/13 02:00 Legendarne zwierzęta: Szczur, kaczka i dziobak - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/13 02:30 Przechadzki z architektami: Amiens - serial dokumentalny odc. 15/19 Fox Life 08:10 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 8, część 1 09:00 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 20, Osamotnieni USA 2000 09:55 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 21, Miłość jest piękna reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 5, Spóźniona sprawiedliwość reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 15, Granica USA 2005 12:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 21, Zielony potwór USA 2000 13:25 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 22, Syd w krainie czarów reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:20 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 8, część 2 15:25 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 16, Apokalipsa Cz. 1 USA 2005 16:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 22, Złudna miłość USA 2000 17:10 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 6, Niebezpieczne związki reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 18:10 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 2, Martini shot reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 19:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 23, Głęboki letarg reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 8, Ogień z nieba reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 22, Ślubne zapędy USA 1998 21:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 23, Banalny urok USA 1998 21:55 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 19, Dzienniki Fey Francja 2006 22:50 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 17, Złe przeczucie Cz. 2 USA 2005 23:50 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 9 00:40 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 7, Nie wszystko zostaje w Vegas reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 23, Znam go na pamięć USA 2000 02:20 Opowieści Miłosne - serial romans odc. 3 Włochy 2006 Eurosport 08:30 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Portugalii - wyścig w klasie MotoGP 10:00 Formuła GP2 1. wyścig w Spa 10:30 Formuła GP2 2. wyścig w Spa 11:00 Kolarstwo Vuelta a Espana - 15. etap: Villacarrillo - Granada 12:00 Podnoszenie ciężarów Mistrzostwa Świata w Chiang Mai - kobiety w kategorii 48 kg 14:00 Piłka nożna kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata: Mecz Niemcy - Japonia 16:00 Piłka nożna kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata: Mecz Anglia - Argentyna 17:30 Piłka nożna Inside Euro 2008 18:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 18:45 Watts - magazyn sportowy 19:15 Piłka nożna kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata: Mecz Niemcy - Japonia 20:15 Piłka nożna kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata: Mecz Anglia - Argentyna 21:15 Fight Club: Zawody World Grand Prix Hawai - magazyn sportów walki odc. 1/2 22:45 Fight Club: Zawody World Grand Prix Hawai - magazyn sportów walki odc. 2 ost. 00:15 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 01:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy MTV Polska 06:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 07:00 Nowożeńcy - za kulisami stanu małżeńskiego 08:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 09:00 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 09:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 10:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 11:00 Music non-stop 13:00 Music slot 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 15:30 O'Grady - serial animowany 16:00 MTV za kulisami teledysku: Listen Beyoncé - jak się kręci teledyski 16:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 19:00 Real World vs. Road Rules - reality show 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 Wade Robson - kurs tańca 21:00 Najlepszy z najlepszych - sztuki walki w oku kamery 21:30 Pięść mistrza Zen - reality show 22:00 Giganci - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Naznaczeni - program dla odważnych 23:00 MTV Player - program interaktywny 23:30 MTV Video Music Awards - relacja z wręczania nagród za najlepsze teledyski 01:30 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 11:30 Hajsometr 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Parot - gra SMS-owa 13:00 Hajsometr 13:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 14:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 16:00 VivaSpot - program rozrywkowy 16:30 Shibuya - karaoke show 17:00 Ringtone Charts - tele-sprzedaż mobilnych dzwonków 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 18:30 Hajsometr 19:00 Miesiąc z US5 Big in America - reality show odc. 13 19:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 20:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 21:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Download Charts - lista najlepszych mp3 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 07:40 Królewskie wesele - film muzyczny reż. Stanley Donen, wyk. Fred Astaire, Jane Powell, Peter Lawford, Sarah Churchill USA 1951 09:15 Kosmiczni piraci - film przygodowy reż. Stewart Raffill, wyk. Mary Crosby, Robert Urich, Michael D. Roberts, Anjelica Huston USA 1984 10:50 Nie pozwól mi odejść - melodramat reż. Delmer Daves, wyk. Clark Gable, Gene Tierney, Bernard Miles, Richard Haydn Wlk. Brytania 1953 12:20 Cena władzy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Henry Koster, wyk. Robert Taylor, Burl Ives, Charles Coburn, Cedric Hardwicke USA 1956 14:00 Szarża lekkiej brygady - komedia reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Errol Flynn, Olivia de Havilland, Patric Knowles, Henry Stephenson USA 1936 16:15 Księżycowa flotylla - film przygodowy reż. Fritz Lang, wyk. Stewart Granger, George Sanders, Joan Greenwood, Viveca Lindfors USA 1955 17:40 Oklahoma Kid - western reż. Lloyd Bacon, wyk. James Cagney, Humphrey Bogart, Rosemary Lane, Donald Crisp USA 1939 19:00 Brodziec - dramat sensacyjny reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Richard Burton, Eva Marie Saint, Charles Bronson USA 1965 21:00 Zmierzch tytanów - film przygodowy reż. Desmond Davis, wyk. Harry Hamlin, Laurence Olivier, Claire Bloom, Maggie Smith Wlk. Brytania 1981 22:55 Trzy kamelie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Irving Rapper, wyk. Bette Davis, Paul Henreid, Claude Rains, Gladys Cooper USA 1942 01:00 Trzy odważne córki - musical reż. Fred M. Wilcox, wyk. Jeanette MacDonald, Jane Powell, Edward Arnold, José Iturbi USA 1948 03:00 Uroda życia - film biograficzny reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Kirk Douglas, Anthony Quinn, James Donald, Pamela Brown USA 1956 05:05 Schwytać szpiega - komedia przygodowa reż. Don Medford, wyk. Robert Vaughn, David McCallum, Luciana Paluzzi, Pat Crowley USA 1964 Zone Europa 08:00 Zwyczajny bohater - dramat reż. Michele Placido, wyk. Fabrizio Bentivoglio, Michele Placido, Omero Antonutti, Philippine Leroy-Beaulieu, Daan Hugaert, Pascal Druant Włochy/Francja 1995 09:40 Jaizkibel - dramat reż. Ibón Cormenzana, wyk. Alfredo Villa, Susana García Díez, Susana Martín, Idoia Bilbao, Karmele Aranburu, Klara Badiola Hiszpania 2000 11:20 Wesele Muriel - komedia, romans reż. P.J. Hogan, wyk. Toni Collette, Rachel Griffiths, Jeanie Drynan, Gennie Nevinson Brice Australia 1994 13:10 Mroczna strona - dramat reż. Gonzalo Suárez, wyk. Héctor Alterio, Hugo Daniel Gorban Hiszpania 1991 14:15 Wielkie nadzieje - dramat reż. Joseph Hardy, wyk. Michael York, Sarah Miles, James Mason, Margaret Leighton, Robert Morley, Anthony Quayle, Joss Ackland, Rachel Roberts, Andrew Ray, Heather Sears, Simon Gipps-Kent, James Faulkner, Peter Bull, Sam Kyd Wlk. Brytania / USA 19 16:30 Pożegnanie z filmem: Stracciatella - komedia reż. Andras Kern, wyk. Andras Kern, Tamat Meszaros, Eniko Eszenyi, Gyula Benko USA 2007 18:20 Jaizkibel - dramat reż. Ibón Cormenzana, wyk. Alfredo Villa, Susana García Díez, Susana Martín, Idoia Bilbao, Karmele Aranburu, Klara Badiola Hiszpania 2000 20:00 Zakładniczka - thriller reż. Christian Goerlitz, wyk. Suzanne von Borsody, Jurgen Vogel, Sylvester Groth, Oliver Stokowski Niemcy 2003 21:40 Hrabia Monte Christo - film przygodowy reż. David Greene, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Kate Nelligan, Tony Curtis, Louis Jourdan Wlk. Brytania/ Włochy 1975 23:35 Intymny spektakl - film erotyczny reż. Jacques Dorlis, wyk. Monika, Lady Shade, Estelle Desanges, Mike, Philippe Lejeune Francja 2003 00:30 Niewygodne małżeństwo - film erotyczny reż. Gilbert Pop, wyk. Lou Berger, Loan Laure, Victor Marty, Nina Roberts Francja 2005 02:05 Słowa mojego ojca - dramat reż. Francesca Comencini, wyk. Fabrizio Rongione, Chiara Mastroianni, Claudia Coli, Camille Dugay Comencini Włochy 2001 Zone Romantica 06:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 105 Kolumbia 2004 07:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 21 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 08:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 144 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 36 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 28 11:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 113 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 12:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 21 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 13:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 144 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 14:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 36 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 28 16:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 144 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 17:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 113 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 18:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 36 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 28 20:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 105 Kolumbia 2004 21:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 144 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 22:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 36 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 23:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 21 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 00:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 36 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 01:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 36 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 01:55 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 113 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 02:40 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 21 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 104 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 105 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 113 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 ORF 2 5:05 Im Zentrum - Diskussionssendung 6:10 Text aktuell - Wiadomości 6:30 Wetter-Panorama - Pogoda 7:00 TW1-Frühstückswetter - Pogoda 7:30 Wetter-Panorama - Pogoda 9:00 ZIB - Wiadomości 9:05 Newton - Neues aus der Welt der Wissenschaft 9:30 Bürgeranwalt - Recht für alle 10:15 Wege zum Glück - Telenowela (452); Regie: Walter A. Franke, Axel Hannemann 10:55 Sturm der Liebe - Telenowela (459); Regie: Siegi Jonas, Gunter Friedrich 11:45 Wetterschau - Pogoda 12:00 Hohes Haus - Parlamentsmagazin 12:30 Wochenschau - Informacje 13:00 ZIB - Wiadomości 13:15 Neue Folgen: Frisch gekocht - Kochwettbewerb 13:40 Seitenblicke - Gesellschaftsmagazin 13:45 Bianca - Telenowela (12); Regie: Jurij Neumann, Walter A. Franke (D) 14:30 Bianca - Telenowela (13); Regie: Jurij Neumann, Walter A. Franke (D) 15:15 Wege zum Glück - Telenowela (453); Regie: Claus Petsch, Gerald Distl 16:00 Die Barbara-Karlich-Show - Talkshow 17:00 ZIB - Wiadomości 17:05 Heute in Österreich - Infomagazin 17:40 Sommerzeit - Die ORF-Sommer-Illustrierte 18:30 Konkret - Servicemagazin 18:50 Infos und Tipps - Informacje 19:00 Bundesland heute - Regionalmagazin 19:30 Zeit im Bild - Wiadomości 19:49 Wetter - Pogoda 19:55 Sport - Sport 20:05 Seitenblicke - Gesellschaftsmagazin 20:15 Die Millionen-Show - Quizshow 21:10 Thema - Hintergrundmagazin 22:00 ZIB 2 - Wiadomości 22:30 lebens.art - Kulturmagazin 23:30 art.genossen: Der Aufdecker - Gerhard Roth im Porträt 0:00 art.film: Der See - Film kryminalny Regie: Thomas Roth (A 1996) 1:55 Seitenblicke - Gesellschaftsmagazin 2:00 Bianca - Telenowela (12); Regie: Jurij Neumann, Walter A. Franke (D) 2:45 lebens.art - Kulturmagazin 3:45 Der Aufdecker - Gerhard Roth im Porträt NRK1 12.00 NRK nyheter 12.15 Grosvold 12.55 Beat for beat 13.55 Med hjartet på rette staden 14.45 Tom og Jerry 14.50 Tom og Jerry 15.00 Fabrikken 15.25 Totalt genialt! 16.00 Gatefotball 16.25 Viva Pinata 16.40 Kid Paddle 17.00 NRK nyheter 17.10 Oddasat - Nyheter på samisk 17.25 Tid for tegn 17.40 MánáidTV - Samisk barne-tv 17.55 Nyheter på tegnspråk 18.00 Små Einsteins 18.25 Gjengen på taket 18.40 Distriktsnyheter 19.00 Dagsrevyen 19.30 Puls 19.55 Faktor: Konsert for tre hester i to takter 20.25 Redaksjon EN 20.55 Distriktsnyheter 21.00 Dagsrevyen 21 21.30 "Leende guldbruna ögon" 22.30 Store Studio 23.00 Kveldsnytt 23.15 Columbo 00.40 Nytt på nytt 01.10 Kulturnytt 01.20 No broadcast NRK2 10.00 NRK nyheter 16.50 Kulturnytt 17.00 NRK nyheter 17.10 NRK nyheter 17.30 Den globale miljøhistorien 18.00 NRK nyheter 18.03 Dagsnytt 18 19.00 Dagsrevyen 19.30 Motormagasin: EM rallycross 20.00 NRK nyheter 20.10 Orkanen 21.05 Jon Stewart 21.30 Mor, mor og barn 22.00 NRK nyheter 22.20 Kulturnytt 22.30 Oddasat - Nyheter på samisk 22.45 Dagens Dobbel 22.50 Siv og Knut - en kjærlighetshistorie 23.20 Jordmødrene 23.50 Puls 00.15 Redaksjon EN 00.45 No broadcast Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NRK1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NRK2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ORF 2 z 2007 roku